christianlegofansfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 May 2013
04:14 ? 04:14 Look at what. :P 04:14 Calculus. :P 04:14 It seems difficult but fun. :P 04:14 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calculus 04:14 :P 04:15 Anyone who thinks math is fun is either insane or mind-blowingly brilliant. :P 04:15 Which am I? :P 04:15 I am not qualified to answer that question. :P 04:15 My agent said so. :P 04:15 Answer it. :P 04:16 My agent said I am not allowed to. :P 04:16 Never mind the agent, tell me. :P 04:16 YAY, the bot is working again. :P 04:16 No, my agent refuses to let me. :P 04:18 04:18 04:18 04:18 04:18 04:18 test123 04:19 (eyeroll) 04:19 bottest 04:20 (eyeroll) 04:20 Sorry, I got disconnected. 04:20 So, want to debate anything? 04:21 Gordax 04:21 Gordax 04:21 Gordax 04:21 -_- 04:21 Fine, fine. :P 04:21 [[]]:d 04:21 [[]]:D 04:21 :) 04:21 :P 04:22 What do you want to debate, Gordax ? 04:22 Anything you want to. :P 04:22 You choose. :P 04:22 You choose. :P 04:22 Y U NO CHOOSE! : P 04:22 Why aren't you ever on LMBW chat? :P 04:23 I am banned, I recently reduced it from infinity to six months. :P 04:23 Oh. :P 04:23 Were you in the debate we had about communism? 04:23 Gordax 04:23 No. :P 04:24 Want to debate communism? 04:24 No. :P 04:24 Why not? :P 04:24 04:24 Gordax 04:24 Gordax 04:24 Because I don't want to, foo. :P 04:25 Why do you not wish to? 04:25 Gordax 04:25 Gordax 04:25 Gordax 04:25 04:25 04:25 Because I don't feel like it. :P 04:25 What would you wish to debate, if you are so picky. :P 04:25 Gordax 04:26 Think of something else, kiddo. :P 04:26 Socialism? :P 04:27 Gordax 04:27 No. :P 04:27 Capitalism? :P 04:27 v 04:27 Gordax 04:27 No. :P 04:27 Marxism? :P 04:27 No government, okay? :P 04:28 Why not? :P 04:28 Gordax 04:28 Gordax 04:28 v 04:28 Gordax 04:28 Gordax 04:28 Government is boring. I want a stimulating conversation and STOP PINING ME SO OBSESSIVELY! :P 04:28 So no politics tonight for debate? :P 04:28 Gordax 04:28 Gordax 04:28 v 04:28 Correct. :P 04:29 No economics? :P 04:29 Correct. :P 04:29 No zombie pigmen? :P 04:29 Gordax 04:29 v 04:29 Gordax 04:29 Gordax 04:29 Gordax 04:29 Gordax 04:29 Let's talk about the ethicality of brownies. :P 04:30 No. :P 04:30 D: 04:30 Lets talk about bronys. :P 04:30 04:30 Gordax 04:30 Fine. :P 04:30 No. :P 04:31 (cadance) 04:31 D: 04:31 (pc) 04:31 .... :P 04:31 (fluttershy) 04:31 D: D: 04:31 THERE ARE NO MLP EMOTES ANYMORE?? 04:31 THERE ARE NO MLP EMOTES ANYMORE?? 04:31 (fs) 04:31 (rd) 04:31 http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/356/9/0/princess_cadence_vector_by_aeroytechyon_x-d4juv4q.png 04:32 Hi, Arya. :P 04:32 04:32 *Starts crying* 04:33 * *Starts crying harder* 04:33 Why are you crying? :P 04:33 Various reasons. 04:33 And I really am. 04:31 http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/356/9/0/princess_cadence_vector_by_aeroytechyon_x-d4juv4q.png 04:32 Hi, Arya. :P 04:32 04:32 *Starts crying* 04:33 * *Starts crying harder* 04:33 Why are you crying? :P 04:33 Various reasons. 04:33 And I really am. 04:33 04:33 04:36 Are you guys here? 04:36 Nope. :P 04:37 Gah, the log is repeating itself due to my lag and disconnects. :P 04:37 :P 04:37 Arya, want to debate anything? 04:38 04:38 Dead chat. :P 04:38 :P 04:39 Gordax , are you sure you do not wish to debate communism? :P 04:39 Gordax 04:39 04:39 Pretty sure, yes. :P 04:40 Aw. :P 04:40 :P 04:40 Pwease? :P 04:41 04:41 No. :) 04:41 No, I don 04:41 * don't wanna debate. 04:41 Gordax , what religion are you again? (thinking) 04:41 Catholic. :P 04:41 What are your thoughts on evolution? 04:42 04:42 It doesn't exist. :P 04:42 OK then... :P 04:42 Moving on. ::P 04:42 * :P 04:43 Can we debate religion? :P 04:43 Gordax 04:43 What kind of debate? :P 04:43 A debate kind of debate. :P 04:43 Gordax 04:44 Fine. Shoot. :P 04:44 What do you think about the church of the flying spaghetti monster? :P 04:44 I simply wonder why it is classified as an actual religion. :P 04:45 Because it is. :P 04:45 04:45 ' 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 LAG 04:45 04:48 04:48 04:49 04:49 04:49 \ 10:45 Yo. 10:45 Yo. 10:45 :P 2013 05 05